


(Don't)Stay away from jazz and liqour

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: Leto's Morseverse RPG OC having a merry time in his own stories bc Alice isn't in those fandom ;_; [1]
Category: Grantchester (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bi Sidney Chambers is cannon y'all, Canon Jewish Character, Erik Lehnsherr is the best brother, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Happy Ending we don't do that here, Jazz - Freeform, Jazz Age, Jewish Identity, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Murder Mystery, Non-Graphic Smut, Possible Character Death, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Siblings, Religious Conflict, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: It was 1964 and a nightingale sang in Berkeley squareWell actually it was Ealing Broadway nd the nightingale was in reality a gypsy boy with the madest picks in town.Sidney Chambers fell head over heels for him but knowing his luck in matters of the heart trouble would soon follow.*********Staring Erik Lehnsherr as the troubles akathe most (annoying) amazing brother an OC can wish forand defenitly did not deserve any of thisBlame my cherik partner in crime @OncerPotter_2016 for giving me ideas ♡♡
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Sidney Chambers/Jack Almashy, Sidney Chambers/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leto's Morseverse RPG OC having a merry time in his own stories bc Alice isn't in those fandom ;_; [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659418
Kudos: 2





	(Don't)Stay away from jazz and liqour

**Author's Note:**

> Sidney Chambers or well James Northon had been sneaking into my Morseverse RPG and demanded an own story before he steals the Proffesor away from his opera loving detective.  
> Also I didn't want to annoy my best friend with a story of two fandoms she isn't part of.
> 
> This current story is mainly Jack Almashys (ma boy who looks like Spencer Reid from Criminal minds S7 with a darker tan ) POV for the first 3 chapters then it's Eriks until well you know and the end chapter is reserved for Charles 
> 
> Doing this just for my lovely @OncerPotter_2016 who gave the best angsty song's over the past few days 
> 
> I'm not gonna tag Sidney/Geordie since them becoming a thing is literally one sentence that it didn't seem worth mentioning.
> 
> Anyways lots of talking now story!!

For Jack jazz was as easy as breathing.  
A true Hepcat. "Who knows what it's all about."  
A mastermind on the cello, which was held between his knees while he picked the cords so skilled with his fingers many girls and men alike wanted to swap places with the instrument.  
'e was born w'th i't gypsy blood an' all' , would the leader Mr.Xaiver ,a posh runaway from Newcastle, ever so often say when he'd play one of his mad solos.  
They move from club to club in London everynight.  
Tonight it had been the Ealing Jazz club.  
Situated in a basement opposite Ealing Broadway station, it was reached by descending the narrow steps of the alley that leads to Haven Place, between the tea shop and a jewellery shop.  
Erik, like Jack a Jewish refugee, had joked about the backstabbing alley situating of the place before being poked by his friend in said.  
They had been friends since the ghetto. Brother's since they escaped from hell together almost 15 years ago. Jack back then never thought he would make it past the age of 13 but he did. Erik had promised him they would be swinging to what their parent's had called devil's music's until they were old and grey.  
They had lost their parents.  
Their home.  
Their names.  
But nobody had taken away their soul.  
Jazz was vividly vibrating pumping blood through their veins. Whenever they played the room was electrified. Erik played the sax like old satchmo himself had taught him. 

Everyone was high on adrenaline in that club. Air thick with smoke and whiskey and the smell of sex ontop of it all.  
When their band had their well deserved break for the evening and another one took over, Jack decided to stay for a drink or two.  
"Does it hurt much?" asked a very attractive copper blonde man with a voice like crystalline honey. "When I fell from heaven? Sorry love I crawled my way up hell." He turned back to his drink which had been refilled. "I meant your fingers, you got some mad licks there."  
A mental slap against his forehead had to do cause a real one would have been too embarrassing.  
_Come on Jack no one that handsome is looking for a gypsy to hook up. He just screams straight choir boy_   
"Oh! Sorry.. It did when I started playing but once you get into it, practice does wonders." Feeling how he flushed, he thanked g-d for the toned down light and his tanned skin so it wouldn't be too visible of how idiotic he felt.  
"I wasn't hitting on you or anything. I'm just an admirer of your art." "Well thank you err... ?" "Sidney Chambers." He held out an hand which he immediately took. An Incredibly soft hand met a from loads of cuts roughed one. "Jack Almashy." Their brief moment of touch felt more intimate than what all the couple in the room were having. Sidney breathed out a smile refeeling his hand after it. Such a smile would have made everyone fall from grace. "I've seen you in Ronnie Scott's play the other night and  
I am wondering if you ever get the chance to dance as well?"  
At that moment he realised three fundamental truths at the exact same time.  
He didn't mean dancing that was for sure.  
he wasn't all too straight by the way he looked at him.  
And now he was definitely hitting on him.

"Ever so often I'm all jazz and swinging both ways . People usually throw themselves at my perspective colleagues tho." Sidney smiled at that wink.  
"Well would you mind dancing with me tonight?" "Depends on who's leading ?" He finished his drink so casually like they were talking about the weather.  
Sidney bit his lip. "Well I don't mind either way but I prefer not to lead. There's more pleasure in the liberty of having guidance." "You are a philosopher,Mr C" he prodded his chest with his slightly crooked index finger to underline his statement. "Sidney." "Come on then Sidney and show me your skills."  
A quick step just came on when the young artist lead him to the dancefloor. _Yeah baby it hurts a bunch. The girls get going_ Confident Jack laid both arms around Sidneys shoulders bringing their body's closer with a smile before sliding one hand to meet his.  
They joined the merry round of couple's in the room oblivious to sin and everyone around them.  
The tune changed to an rather ecstatic _gimme gimme that swing_ which made their hips grind against each other for a way too short moment before departing in a turn. Jack was stolen for a quick moment by another girl but quickly returned by the next swing. After that short exchange of partners Sidney shot the girl an angry glance which was caught by her girlfriend with an equal response.  
_say what you have to say. Do what you have to do.Why don't you be my lover?_   
"Thought this was my dance?" rasped he against the artists ear, bringing their body's as close as possible together to the rhythm of the music. " The girls are ruthless in this club, expert's in stealing dance partner's. Better run for cover." Jack stretched to mirror his actions. Frankly this was the only way one could talk with the music blasting. Sidney's lips almost escaped a moan when he slid up him to do so tracing his lips against his neck. The artist flicked his tounge at him knowingly.  
The next thing he remembered was being close to seeing star's after being so passionately kissed that he gasped for breath. The music around his had completely vanished. They could have been playing the ride of the valkyries and he wouldn't have know.  
Jack smiled at him, bastard didn't even looked exhausted from that kiss so Sidney decided to take revenge. 

They had ended up outside not wanting to just be another pair of this elusterus cult of couple's grinding against each other.  
Without a thought Jack slammed Sidney against the nearest wall, kissing him harsh and pinning his wrists abouve his head before they interlaced their fingers. "Wait..Do you... Do you really want this?"  
Stuttered he suddenly very aware of the situation and rather insecure.  
"Never wanted anything more in my life Jack." to underline his statement further he kissed him deep and wanting. Only then his hands were released from the tight grib they had been held in and moved to his hips in oder to be hoisted around his waist. It just felt right, he bit back a moan, when their groins met, throwing his head back into the wall. Jack used that opportunity to leave a trail of marks down his lovers exposed neck. _Lord give me strength_ prayed he not to come undone by that mere touch alone. Sure it had been a while but he wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible.  
Bringing a hand into his hair to undo his tamed curls Sidney tried to gain control over himself again. Bringing their lips once more together before being let down he brought up somehow. "Earls court." Which was met with an. "Mines across the road abouve the station."  
Being still shaky on his feet from unsatisfied arousal he was pulled into that direction with kisses inbetween.  
Jack held his had chuckling like a naughty schoolboy when they crossed the road and made their way up the stairs.  
The flat was spartanic, a very comfortable looking improvisation of a couch a dislocated bookshelf with too many books cramped onto it and a small kitchen ajar. On the wall posters announcing concerts from Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald and Sidney Bechet. _Sidney bloody Becket it's a sign_ he could almost hear his best friend Geordie exclaim .  
Quite possibly bc the couch wasn't stable enough for such activities he was lead to another room which contained a rather stable looking metal bed which was cover in music sheets. Jack carefully got rid of them while Sidney got rid of his boots. The artist had kicked off his first thing when they had entered the flat in a swift movement.  
"I wasn't expecting someone usually it isn't so messy here" Clarified he with a half embarrassed smile before guiding Sidney to lay down by putting his hand on his chest. Something made a crispy sound when he did and he pulled out an piece of paper from under his head.  
"January dry, hard, glittering, cold, and the wicked naked beauty of the scraped blue skies." read he in a low voice "As much as I admire Sylvia Plath and call her my muse. She's not going to be part of this tonight." Jack grapped that piece of paper , which had been the beginning of a song he had composed to honour her writing, to put it on the discard pile of things.  
Sidney feeled dizzy when he woke like he had never before. There was a welcoming warm weight ontop of him still sound asleep. It must have been past morning already. Not so much for catching the early train home and sneaking back in before anyone had noticed that he was gone. The man in his arms had been rather handsome last night but now as daylight had crept in it had revealed his actual beauty. His olive tanned skin was covert with millions of tiny freckles and he could almost make out a star sign if he'd connected the bigger ones. His hair wasn't as he had thought dark but more like his own just a tick darker. All in all a gorgeous human being. Jack turned in his sleep, rolling off him and exposing a smudged writing on the outside of his right arm. Probably someone's number from the evening prior.  
Just that when Sidney put a thought in it it wasn't just a number. Shutting his eyelids painfully he calmed himself down, exhaling sharply. This wasn't the time for remorse. Jack stirred because of that movement. "Oh hello there. Thought my whiskey intoxicated brain made you up." "Good morning to you too." "There's no such thing as a good in morning, besides it's quater past 12. So there's your morning."  
Leonard would have take over bible study's there was no way he would make it back to the parish in time, even if he had want to, and being honest he didn't.  
Sidney stroke back an auburn curl behind his lovers ear. He should at least call them to tell them he's gonna be late but had forgotten all about it when he had felt that lovely rough hand cupping his face bringing him down for a kiss. Fingers curled up in his short hair massaging him softly. _Leonard will managed_ he cast it away melting into that kiss. He let his hand wander up and down the other mans back. There had been countless healed deep scars. They weren't all too differnt from his own. Perhaps the universe had put then together for a reason.

The Earth stopped spinning for a brief moment of bliss when Jack had brought back their hands together shortly before they climaxed shortly after another. _There was no place he'd rather be_ . Exhausted Jack let himself fall back against the end of the bed. "Come here." whispered Sidney hoarse wondering why it had been so deep. He hadn't been screaming some boys name he had just met all night out of courtesy and because by the time they had actually began he had it already forgotten. Jack obliged gladly accepting the offer of some cuddles. They kissed soft and slow which left both with an warm cosy feeling. "So anyone waiting for you in Earls court or can we have a proper lie in?" "Not really so don't worry."  
Sidney had wrapped his arms around him, one hand played with the soft curls which had spralled gloriously over his shoulders. "It's for the best. You got quite the mark there.. and there.." retracing the bruised skin with his fingers the artist smiled sheepishly.  
_perks of wearing a dogcollar is that it covers such things perfectly_ thought he. "I could say the same thing about you." he retraced his lips with a thumb smiling before leaning into an actual kiss.  
"Cheeky.I think I'm going to keep you." he chuckled brushing their noses together. The doorbell rang like an infernal trumpet of war causing them to depart. "Don't tell me you're.." "Not in the 7 circles of hell. It's my brother playing wake the dead. Stay here I'm going to tell him off." Jack got up, gathering and jumping in his clothes stealing another kiss before shutting the door.  
Nevertheless Sidney got up and dressed half hearted. 

Jack cursed under his breath ripping the door open against which Erik was leaning. Latter clutched his chest tripping inside.  
"Nyasgem Erik!" _Get lost_   
He shot at him, not overly found of his company rn.  
Erik frowned letting himself in, and going straight for the fridge retreaving a beer. "How can you say such a thing! I just came." he replied in English which brought him an angry glance. "Unless.." ""Nyasgem Erik!"   
He shot at him, not overly found of his company rn.  
Erik frowned letting himself in, and going straight for the fridge retreaving a beer. "How can you say such a thing! I just came." he replied in English which brought him an angry glance. "Unless.." he smirked nodding thowards the bedroom  
"Mit akarsz?"  
"Just wanting to know who you got laid for a start? Actually came to ask you if you could make some challah pretty please?" "None of your buissnes and yes but only if you leave now."  
Erik snickered. "Nyasgem!" Jack rolled his eyeballs pointing thowards the door. Where he dissapered taking his drink and an apple with him. 

Sidney had waited behind the door so Jack was rather confused when he returned. "For a second I thought you jumped out of the window." he signed relieved when he spotted him. "Wouldn't dare too." He greeted him with a kiss. "Well the window broken anyways. Couldn't open it unless you were to throw a brick through it." "A shame I hadn't taken a brick with me." Sidney slung his arms around his lower back. Things felt so natural with him. Like they had known each other for years and not hours. "I take it back then." Jacks grey green eyes sparkled amber with mischief, it was then when Sidney realised that the man in his arms had two coloured eyes. Heterochromia he had recalled from somewhere in the back of his mind. There was so much to him in need of being discovered.  
"Oh and I thought you were going to put this on me next?" He held up a leather dog collar. Jack chuckled blushing. "Oh dear no. That was my dogs. I was supposed to get rid of it but couldn't." "I was just kidding there. I got one myself a black Labrador named Dickens." He frowned taking the dog collar, feeling the leather like it held a prayer in it before repeating the name with an "What the?!" "Dickens. Yes don't ask." "My dog was a black Labrador too called Syhks. She was gone one day. Probably stolen only to be sell to a high price. Who knows your Dickens might be mine." Absent he stroke the dog collar before returning it to it's rightful place next to a blue candle. "I'm afraid she must have had a sex change then. Dickens is a boy." "That's what they told you."  
Sidney shook his head deciding against elaborating on the dog's past.  
"You should convince yourself then." He stepped behind him kissing his neck. "Oh you bet I'm gonna search all of Earls court for my poor lady you boldy named after that inkling. Keats I'd could have lived with. Bliath even Byron!."  
_Well it was my housekeepers idea to be fair__ "Try Grantchester." "Ugh the poor dog. Please don't ever pick names for kid's." "I meant the village." Jack turned shaking his head. "Never been outside the cities inner circle." _done enought of travelling for two lives__ his eyes finished what his lips couldn't. There was nowhere in hell he would ever get back into one of those hell on wheels steam machines. He had escaped from one once and that had been enough. "Maybe you'd like to catch a glimpse of the country live."  
"All tea parties,talks of carpets and infidelity." Jack shook off the raising darkness in him with a smile. Stealing a kiss made the bitter taste dissapere for now. The past would come back sooner or later to haunt him. It was lurking in the shadows, devouring, awaiting the time when he was alone and defenceless.  
"Don't forget the murders." Sidney almost sounded like it was something to be proud of. "Murders?" "Oh you know between the tea parties and all the infidelity." "You forgot the carpets." "Main motive."  
Both bursted out into laughter.  
"I better keep you at my side then."  
_Probably for the best_   
"But what if got to be somewhere?" "No chance. Not letting you wander around Grantchester on your own." Jack chuckled at him changing from light hearted to rather concerned. "Well well how about we have a private tea party then?" He nudged him to follow him into the kitchen. "Mines without the arsenic please." "Oh but then it wouldn't be a real tea party wouldn't it. Milk at least?" "A bit."  
Jack put the kettle on and preparing two cups with a self made tea mixture. Typical earl grey with mint and tiny dried mango flakes. Sidney moved thowards the improvised couch, which looked even more unstable in broad daylight.  
"Do not ask questions about this abomination of a canape. Once I've put enough aside for an actual couch it has to keep together." Jack sat down immediately sinking in, ruffeling his hair until he put it back into a tail as usual. Sidney raised his eyebrows wondering if he should risk sitting down but Jack jumped back up the moment he had decided. "Music. Fancy some actual dancing while the water is cooking?" "I'd love to?"  
The artist moved with quick steps over to his record player carefully selecting a worthy tune before kissing his dance partners hand gallantly prior to the dance.

 _Ooh that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man_

The screeching noise  
of the tea pot making a racket separated them, both had completely lost themself in that dance.  
Sidney couldn't let go of his hand, fearing that now reality had caught up with them he'd slip away too. Like Robert. Jack just smiled at him unaware , preparing the tea with one hand like it had been the most ordinary thing in the world to hold Sidneys with the other. When he turned him he cupped his face with the other one. "Where have I lost you?" "Nowhere." "You looked so far away for a second."  
_Like Erik when our demons are haunting him_ "I was... Just tired." He blinked away the lump in his throat leaning into the touch. "My my... well the tea should wake you up."  
Jack was just about to turn around for it when the front door had opened and Erik had stormed back in slamming the door shut behind him. "Just carry one and don't mind me just catching my breath." "Erik I'm not saying it again." Jack walked over to him, pushing the door open and shoving him outside. "Hah I knew it!" he whispered victoriously before running back down.  
"Sorry about that. My brother is an ass and desrves the thrashing he will get now he's back out there.." "He's your brother." "He's got the looks I've got the brains. Come one were having them in bed." Jack resigned returning his attention back to the tea. Then heading towards the bedroom "Actually I'd say you got both." Sidney admitted taking his cup. "And slots can time travel. Nah." "I think you're very attractive." _for a gypsy_ Jack finished mental but the sentence had just been a statement. "I think you should drink your tea. The colder it gets the spicier it will taste."  
Sidney sat down on the edge of the bed casually taking a sip of the extraordinary beverage in his hand.  
Jack was on his knees gathering papers and notes he had chucked down the night before only to throw it back onto the bed. Only to get back up realising that the space was actually not to be occupied. Curious Sidney picked a random parchment paper with notes studying it. "You really do like Sylvia Plath don't you?" Jack ripped it out of his hands. "It's garbage. Good enough to light a fire with." "Have faith in your gifts." His voice smooth as the dripping honeyed soften lekach of his mother make him stop in his actions. "All philosophical again." He laid a finger on his lips thinking before going back down on his knees, rearranging the papers to fit under his bed. "I'm not a philosopher." admitted the vicar, the spicy tea hadn't improved much the sore throat, putting down the mug next to the bed. "And I ain't much of a poet. But i know one when I see one Mr.C" with that he hoisted himself onto the bed. "I thought we're past that." "First name's are reserved for nights without regret away from prying eyes." "Aren't we away from them?" Sidney looked at him meaningfully placing his hand ontop of his. A weary smile and a fair sort of warning followed "Inside here yes but the outside world is vast and cruel." He let go of his hand moving up to the other end of the bed. "Then let's not go outside." _I feel safe with you._ was almost added. "It's inevitable dear. When's your next train leaving?."  
"An hour or two?" "Maybe three? I don't want you to leave but I know you've got a life to go back too. The dog needs to be fed."  
Jack clinged to his mug like it was a lighthouse in a storm. Sidney smiled reassuring moving up to his side entwined their hands once again. "He's been looked after. I suppose I could come back?" "Make this a weekly thing?" "If you don't mind?" "As it happens I don't but I'm not always in the same place with the band. So you probably have to chase after me." "You could call me." "Where's the fun in that?" 

Jack accompanied him to Paddington station in the early evening. Surely Mrs M would tell him off properly for disappearing for that long but he didn't care cause for once he didn't fell like the world was resting on his shoulders.  
His steps were light when he walked down the way from the train station to his Parish.  
The sun was just about to go down and soft mist had settled over the field's.  
This was Eden.  
Not soon after he had walked down the river path he heard a familiar bark.  
"Sidney thank goodness! I was worried sick about you and Mrs M.. oh best not to come home actually. I take it you were busy with Inspector Keating." greeted a familiar voice shortly after he had been spotted by the dog.  
Sidney didn't reply to that and just ruffled the dogs fur.  
The bus to Golders Green was as usual slightly delayed but Jack didn't mind.  
The half an hour drive were spend as usual with scribbeling notes in his pocket book to escape the noise of reality around him.

Erik greeted him with their usual handshake at the bus stop. He had been to the cemetery already and probably had planned to return home but changed his plans when he had spotted him. "Where's your liebchen?" "Where's yours?" Jack lead the way to the small market near the synagogue. "You know very well not to bring a goyim here ! So why are you avoiding my question dear brother!" Erik jumped infront of him laying his head sideways with a shark like grin on his lips. "Oh I thought Charles was one of us but I think you are the one with insight knowledge." Jack snickered and entered the market, which was busy as ever despite the lateness of the day. Ezra a mutual friend of both had frowned upon them and cleared his troath, which then reminded the younger of them two to cover his head. Erik who was always faithfully wearing his kippa, most of them time hidden under a fedora, chuckled.  
"Forgive him, freund, he's still on cloud nine" but both men just shook their heads.

Jack and Erik went through the market without exchanging more than shopping related talk. When they were here they kept their outside affairs to them. They ever so often got strange looks for being jazz musicians by the elderly person of the community. Despite their rabbi approving of a bit earthly distraction, reminding his community ever so often about King David and his songs.

Jack often came here in the afternoon before a performance to talk to Rabbi Franklin for tea. So much in fact the middle aged man had hoped he wear to become a rabbi himself.  
In fact Jack had played with that thought. Indeed very often. Yet as a Rabbi you were expected to be married and that was an impossible task for him.  
Unless some new law would allow marriage between two of the same gender.  
Comming back to King David who was somewhat betrothed to Jonathan I should have been legal. Even Nero had weded a man and King Richard the Lionheart had even shared a bed with the French king for several years for crying out loud!

The young artist was suddely pulled back the shoulders almost walking onto a busy road. "You are awefully lost." pure compassion laid in Eriks voice not an ounce of his usual mocking in it. Icy blues gazed at him with deep concern in their lighter crystals. "I was thinking about King David and Jonathan." He felt like he had been in trance. Just now noticed the bags in his hand. "Alright let's get you home before you start signing the high song of love in hebrew and make all the ladies swoon." "Yeah whatever. I got challa to make"


End file.
